Jessie's Story
by hollytiger
Summary: Rocky's old girlfriend returns to Angel Grove with a surprise for him.


Please note: All character's except for Jessie, Alexis, Grammie and Pop-Pop Hartgrove, and Amanda, belong to Saban Incorporated. Jessie, Alexis and others mentioned are mine and may NOT be used by anyone else without permission. If you would like to use them, please e-mail me at hollytiger@yahoo.com. This series takes place during Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo. Thanks! 

Chapter 1: Monday, December 25, 1996, Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, 1:00 a.m. 

It was a dark Christmas night as everyone in Genoa, Italy, celebrated Christmas, including my family. Well, not my little girl and I, because we were on a plane that was headed for Angel Grove, California. Alexis was asleep in her seat and I looked at the gorgeous ocean below us. Little did my friends know that Alexis was coming to celebrate Christmas too. 

Rocky, please remember me, I said to myself. 

Chapter 2: Angel Grove International Airport, December 24, 1996, 1:00 P.M. 

Alexis and I walked through the gate and entered the terminal. Alexis held my hand as I looked for Adam Park, one of my best friends. I spotted him, picked up Alexis, and walked over to him. We hugged and he stared at 3 year-old Alexis. 

"Jessie, who is this? Your little sister?" He asked 

"No, Adam. This is Alexis." 

"Rocky's baby, Alexis? Man, wait 'til he finds out." 

"I plan to tell him myself," I said as he got my luggage and we left in his Jeep Wrangler. 

Chapter 3: My house, 2:00 P.M. Dec. 24, 1996 

"This place hasn't changed a bit!" I cried out loud while touring the house I deserted three years ago. 

"Tell me about it!" cried a familiar voice. I spun around. It was Rocky. We smiled and ran to each other and he spun me around in the air. 

"Rocky! Put me down!' I shrieked. He obeyed. 

" I missed you," he said. 

"Me too," I murmured. We shared a long kiss until Adam and Tanya, who I had met earlier and seems really nice, broke us up with an... 

"Ahem!" Adam said as he cleared his throat. We separated. "Presenting their worships, Grandma and Grandpa Hartgrove!" I smiled and ran to my grandparents as they entered. 

"Grammie, Pop-Pop!" I cried as I greeted them. "I missed you so much!" 

" We did too dear," said Grammie as she stroked my hair. "Bonjurno, Rocky," she said to him. 

"Grandma Hartgrove, Bonjurno, Grandpa Hartgrove, Bonjurno," he said. 

Bonjurno is Italian for hello and Rocky only knows hello and goodbye, which is Ciao, or said as "Chow!" 

"Merry Christmas, cousin!" said a voice. I looked behind Grandma and saw my cousin Amanda. We hugged as soon as I ran over to her. 

"Hi there! Welcome back to Angel Grove!" said two more voices. 

It was Rocky's friends Tommy and Kat. 

"Hi! Gee, I didn't think I'd would get a house-warming party!" 

We laughed. Then I turned, walked towards Rocky, and kissed him right under some old mistletoe that was still hanging up from the last Christmas I celebrated here in Angel Grove. 

"AWWW!" cried everyone else. 

"What was that for?" asked Rocky as we pulled apart. 

"What I am about to tell you will shock you and everyone else, except for Adam. He knows it already," I said. "Ready?" He nodded. "You are a father!" 

Everyone gasped. I was right. He was in shock. 

"I don't believe it, me, a dad, when we were 14 and madly in love on Valentine's Day." 

"Way to go, Rocky!" cried Tommy. 

" Shut up! Damn it, Oliver!" swore Rocky. I gasped. 

" Rocky! How dare you swear in front of me!" I said. 

"Sorry," he mumbled as he dropped his head. 

"It's okay, Hon, it's okay," I said as I kissed his cheek. "I forgive you." 

He smiled and looked around for Alexis. 

"Hi, Daddy!" cried little Alexis. Rocky came over and scooped her up and kissed her head. He cried. 

"My baby, my little girl," he said. "I always knew you were a girl, always." 

I blinked a few tears too. 

' Let's get going, come on!" grunted Tanya. She had a huge sack of presents for everyone and lugged it to Adam's Jeep Wrangler. Rocky gave Alexis to me and we left for the Youth Center. 

To be continued..... 

Part 2 

Chapter 4: Angel Grove Youth Center, Dec. 24, 1996, 7:00 p.m. 

Five hours later, we were standing in the Youth center. Everyone brought something that reminded them of the holiday they celebrate. Since I celebrate both Christmas and Hanukah, I brought a menorah and a cross to share. I decided on that because I couldn't decide. Anyway, Tanya, Adam, Kat and I talked, while Rocky, who, of course, was hungry as usual, checked out the food, and Tommy was being a good pretend Uncle Tommy to Alexis by letting her star the Christmas tree. Then she saw Lt. Stone, I mean, Santa, and whispered a wish in his ear. We, Rocky and I, laughed as he winked. 

* * * 

Meanwhile, little did I know that an evil source named Mondo the Machine King was plotting to destroy Christmas. The so-called Power Rangers fight evil from what the others told me. 

"Klank! Orbus! Come up with something to destroy Christmas for the rangers and their friend!" said Mondo. 

"Yes, your majesty," said Klank. "I have an idea that will for sure destroy Christmas for the rangers, even the new girl!" 

"A spell!" cried Mondo as Klank told him the plan. "A splendid idea!" 

* * * 

Meanwhile... 

"Well, let's open presents!" I exclaimed. Everyone agreed. 

"Tanya," Adam began, "I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but I got you something anyway. Think of it as a Kwanzaa present." 

"You did? Really? Awww, Adam, you didn't have to!" Tanya said as Adam handed her a small box. She untied the ribbon and took off the lid. Inside was a locket. She smiled and we grinned. 

"Open the locket up! You'll be surprised," said Adam. Tanya opened up the locket and inside was a picture of her and Adam in the park kissing. 

"Gee, I wonder who took this picture," she said as she looked at Rocky and Tommy. 

"Umm, excuse me for a minute, Jessie," said Rocky as he and Tommy ran off with Tanya chasing them. I laughed. 

"Some things never change," said a voice behind me. We turned, well, I turned, and we saw a girl our age with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. 

"KIM?!" cried the others. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she said with a laugh. She looked at me. 

"I don't know you, do I?" she asked. 

"Nope. Name's Jessie. I'm Rocky's girlfriend. Put a there, Kim." We shook hands. "And this, is Alexis, our daughter. She's three." 

"Rocky's the dad?!" she cried. "Well, I'll be. Way to go, Rocky!" she laughed. 

"Alright, alright, I got enough of that from Tommy," Rocky said. We laughed. 

* * * 

"Klank! Activate the spell!" cried Mondo. 

"Right away, sire," said Klank. he pushed a button on one of the consoles and an eerie, green light filled the room. 

Meanwhile, Rocky and I decided to sneak away from the others. We wanted a little time alone. 

"Rocky?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Can I tell you something? 

"Sure." 

"I'm a Power Ranger." I said in a whisper. 

"You are?" 

"Yeah. I know you're one too. And so's Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Tommy." 

"You're good. Kim used to be one." 

"I was just going to say that!" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"What?" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"We're not even under Mistletoe." 

"So?" 

"Just kidding." 

"Ooh, good one," he said as he leaned in and kissed me. 

The room began to glow. 

"Rocky?" 

"Yeah?" 

"We got to get out of here." 

"ALEXIS!" I shouted. "GUYS! Come on we've got to get out of here!" 

They ran over and Rocky teleported us to the Power Chamber. Were the others in for a surprise...... 

to be continued... 

Part 3 

We landed in the command center with a thud. 

"Ayi Ayi Ayi! Rangers what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on break!" said Alpha, the robot. 

"Yeah, but Mondo wasn't," I said. 

"May I ask who you are?" said Zordon. 

"My name is Jessica Hartgrove. I am Rocky's girlfriend. And this young lady is my daughter Alexis," I said to Zordon as I stroked her head. 

"No one else can get in here with out a power coin or Zeo crystal!" said Alpha. 

"You mean, this power coin?" I said as I took off the necklace with the power coin. 

"Ayi Ayi Ayi Ayi Ayi! Zordon! Is that what I think it is?" asked Alpha. 

"It's no doubt it's the purple power coin. But I gave it to my wife Sarah of Eltar to give to our first newborn daughter, Jessica," he said. "How could you have it?" 

"I'm your daughter." 

* * * 

"So, are you saying that I am as old as the dinosaurs?" I said. 

"Yes." 

"Wow, wait until Richard hears this! He's going to flip!" 

"My daughter, it is time to initiate you into the Power Ranger Clan. Reach out, and accept your destiny." 

I reached out and a blinding flash of light shone throughout the Command Center. In my hands were a bow and set of arrows and a morpher. I was dressed in a purple and white outfit. 

"Wow. This is cool," I said. 

"Jessica, there are three rules you must follow. You as well, Alexis. Here they are: 1, never use your powers for evil, 2, never challenge Mondo for a fight, and 3, NEVER EVER tell anyone that you or in your case Alexis your mother is a power ranger. Agreed?" We nodded yes. "Jessica, I now pronounce you the newest member of the team. Jessica, welcome aboard!" We cheered and Rocky swung me around in the air. 

Then the alarm went off. 

"What's going on?" 

"Mondo's so-called spell is effecting the other citizens. They are hating each other." 

"We have to find a way to help them!" 

"I think I have an idea!" I said. "Follow me." We teleported to my house. 

"What are we doing here?" asked Tommy. 

"Observe." I walked towards the wall where I had stood earlier today. 

"She sounds like Billy," said Adam. 

"I heard that Park-Bark!" I said. Adam grew red. The others giggled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Jessica Elizabeth Alice Hartgrove Lab!" I pushed a button on the wall. A secret panel opened revealing a lab set and cobwebs. 

"What's that?" asked Tanya. 

"This?" I said, pointing to my spell-reverser. 

"Yeah." 

"A spell-reverser." 

"That's a spell reverser?" 

"Yep. I haven't tested it yet." 

"We have to try.' 

Beep, beep, beep-beep, beep beep 

"Come in Zordon," said Tommy as he held his communicator to his mouth. 

"Rangers, hurry down to the Youth Center. The citizens are getting out of hand." 

"We're on it," said Tommy. "Jessie, we are going to need the reverser whether it's ready or not." 

"Okay, let's go." 

* * * 

We arrived at the Youth Center in the nick of time. 

"Here goes nothing." I pushed a button on the reverser and the reverser let out a glow. The citizens looked around and hugged each other. 

"It worked!" I cried. Rocky lifted me up and spun me around. Then he kissed me. "Guys, let's go back to my house and have a Christmas party!" I said. 

"Works for me!" said Rocky. 

"Loved to come, but we have to get home," said Tommy as He put his arm ariund Kat. 

"Okay, bye," said Adam and Tanya. 

"Bye," we said. 

"Bye," they said. The rest of us left for my house. 

Epilouge: Christmas Eve 11:30 P.M. 

Tanya and Adam left shortly after Alexis went to bed. Rocky then helped me get all the presents under the tree we bought after saving the town. 

"Thanks for all your help, Rocky," I said to him. 

"You're welcome. Jessie, there's something I need replyed to this." 

"Is there a question involved?" I replyed. 

"What I'm trying to say is," Rocky began. He pulled a Jeweler's box out from his back jeans pocket. He opened it, revealing an Engagement ring, and got down on one knee. I was shocked. "Jessie, will you marry me?" 

"Rocky DeSantos, this is the craziest thing you've ever done!" I cried. 

"Is that a yes?" 

"What do you think?" 

"It's a yes," Rocky said as he swung me up, turned off the lights, and carried me to bed. 

"Rocky, when do we tell Adam and the others about our engagement?" I asked. 

"Later. Right now we worry about us." 

I smiled. "Good idea." I turned the lights off and the rest of the night was just for us. 

THE END 


End file.
